


Old Friends

by orphan_account



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and i just needed to write this, but not really, dont @ me about that, heechul would make a good wingman, she's recently been in the dbsk mood, take my head if you dont like it, this was written in lieu of me and sherry discussing heechul being friends with jae, yunjae is kinda implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Heechul has plans, Yunho doesn't know what the plans entail.This is just a blurb (for now)





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EchoSherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSherry/gifts).



> This is the shortest of all blurbs, I wrote this for a friend (Sherry) who loves Yunjae.

Yunho was talking to Changmin after their dance practice had ended. The two of them were deep in conversation, when a hand came down on Yunho's shoulder, hard. It made him flinch, Changmin and the perpetrator chuckled lightly. The tone of voice gave Yunho a vague idea of whom the hand could belong to. Changmin confirmed his suspicion with a cheery "Hello Heechul-hyung. Do you need anything?"  
Heechul's answer came out calmly, maybe a bit too calmly "I need to borrow U-Know here for a bit."  
Changmin nodded as if in agreement. It was probably more of a polite gesture than anything, seeing as Heechul didn't need it. Yunho knew there was no arguing with Heechul either. It would only lead to humiliation on his side of the story and the older would get his way in the end too. So he sighed and turned around to follow Heechul wherever he wanted to go.

Soon he was pulled away from the bulk of idols and staff members, into an unoccupied training room.  
"Do U-Know why I brought you here?"  
Yunho didn't know. He had heard too much about his hyung to know what exactly the other was talking about.  
"We're going out. Tomorrow. A nice dinner, where I suddenly run into an old friend and then you arrive."  
Yunho looked at Heechul, one eyebrow raised, as if he was asking which old friend are we talking about here?.  
A grin spread out over the older's lips.  
"Jaejoongie, who else?"


End file.
